<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sickeningly Sweet by CurlyKitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354468">Sickeningly Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyKitten/pseuds/CurlyKitten'>CurlyKitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>99's and younger are all babies here!, All Kinds of Fluff, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, actually they're kids but it's the same, he's sick and grumpy :(, soft, yes this is just a donghyuck love fest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyKitten/pseuds/CurlyKitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His head was hurting, he was cold, and he hadn't managed to sleep much during the night, tossing and turning every minute, so he was very sleepy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His papa didn't seem to understand that by his groans, disturbing him to no end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Haechannie, you have to get up, we'll be late..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(aka Hyuckie gets sick, and he isn't happy about it)</p>
<p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Qian Kun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Zhong Chen Le, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sickeningly Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallLovesLouis/gifts">NiallLovesLouis</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi again! Look at me posting so soon wow<br/>I wrote this because me and my best friend are always coming up with nct/wayv family au ideas and they're very cute ^v^</p>
<p>(Just to clarify:<br/>99's and younger are kids, the others are adults<br/>Hyuck is 2tae's son<br/>Lucas, Xiaojun, Hendery, Yangyang and Chenle are Kun's sons)</p>
<p> </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a beautiful day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, at least for other people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck, however, was not enjoying it very much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His head was hurting, he was cold, and he hadn't managed to sleep much during the night, tossing and turning every minute, so he was very sleepy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His papa didn't seem to understand that by his groans, disturbing him to no end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Haechannie, you have to get up, we'll be late..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't want to go to such lengths, but his dad was truly annoying him. So, as he usually did when he got angry, he pushed the blankets away from his head and stared at the man for a good amount of<br/>
seconds, frowning enough for him to understand that he wasn't playing games. If he wanted to sleep, he was going to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He covered his head and closed his eyes again, ignoring his father's surprised expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiles to himself when he hears footsteps walking away. Finally, peace and quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Young boy, did you just glare at your father?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh great, the dad went to get the other dad so they could bother him twice as much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why are you being so difficult, you know me and papa Taeil have to go to work!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe if he kept very quiet his dads would give up and leave him alone. Unlikely, but he had to try.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hears Taeyong sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't you want to go play with Chenle...?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How low, using Donghyuck's best friend to get what he wants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck groans once again, this time louder, before pushing the covers away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... Yes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good boy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He notices how both of his dads have now a relieved expression, and makes grabby hands at them. If they were forcing him out of bed, they were at least going to carry him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After getting dressed he was taken to the car. Taeyong made sure everyone's seat belt was on before they started their ride to Kun's house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want some music Haechannie?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil laughs at how taken aback Taeyong looked, patting his thigh and quickly glancing at Donghyuck in the mirror. He was still frowning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, someone's moody today."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong crosses his arms and looks out the window with a pout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Very."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck rolls his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is something wrong Haechannie...?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing his papa's soft tone, Donghyuck starts feeling a bit guilty about his behavior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My head just hurts. I'm sorry for being bad."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong turns back and catches Donghyuck trying to hide his face on his jacket. He smiles fondly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's alright baby, we all have bad days."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck feels warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arriving at Kun's, his parents hug him tightly while they wait for the door to be opened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the man appears and noise can be heard from inside the house, Donghyuck feels a little more excited to see his friends. Kun greets the three of them, ruffling Donghyuck's hair and offering him a special smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The boys haven't stopped asking when you would arrive."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles and picks Donghyuck up one last time, hugging him tight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bye baby, we'll be back in no time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kisses the child's forehead, and is a little surprised at how warm it is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he's on the ground again, the boy says goodbye to his parents, waving his little hand, and runs inside the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think he's feverish. Maybe I should skip work and stay with him..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong looks at Taeil, as to ask what he thinks of it, but Kun doesn't give them time to decide on anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Taeyong, there's nothing to worry about. I'll be here taking care of him. I can handle a little fever if needed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kun smiles reassuringly, and Taeil nods his head a bit, as to also assure Taeyong there's nothing to worry about. The man thinks for a few seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... Alright, but please, <i>please</i>, call me if he needs anything."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kun nods, and Taeyong feels slightly more relieved. Taeil takes his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We should go now Yongie, I still have to drop you off before getting to work."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right! Thank you again Kun, we owe you one."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kun smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You already owe me like... seven, at least."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They part ways laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck was already playing with Chenle and Hendery when Kun found him. The man asked him if he was feeling okay, and told him that he was going to bake a cake later, but Donghyuck was far more interested in the Lego house they were building. He could feel it in his bones that this was going to be the best one they had ever made. It even had a little house for the dog and a garden with flowers. It was amazing, and it wasn't even finished yet!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But suddenly, Donghyuck felt dizzy. His head was hurting a lot again and he was starting to feel tired. He raised his hands to his forehead. Maybe that way the pain would go away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Haechan, are you okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He realizes both Hendery and Chenle are now looking at him, the Lego house forgotten. Chenle puts a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want me to go call my dad?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't want to worry his friends, and much less Mister Kun, but his head was hurting a lot, so he nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenle got up and started running away, calling his dad's name throughout the house to find where he was. Meanwhile, Hendery moved to hug Donghyuck. His dad had told him that hugs always made everything better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kun gets to Donghyuck he picks him up and takes him to the couch. Donghyuck feels cold, so Kun gives him a blanket. The man gently places a hand on his forehead, then his lips, before telling him that maybe he should rest on the couch for a little while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right at that moment, Yukhei and Yangyang enter the room, running and yelling. Apparently they were having a heated argument over whether a baby shoe was a shoe for a baby or a shoe that was a baby. Donghyuck's head was not enjoying it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Boys!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kun's harsh tone is enough to get them quiet immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Donghyuck has a fever, could you please not make so much noise?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this, they both run to the couch to find, in fact, a small Donghyuck wrapped in blankets, only the face poking out. They quickly start to whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Haechan, are you okay? Are you sick?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't you see he is? Don't make silly questions Yangyang, that will make his head hurt more!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<i>You</i> make his head hurt more."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up, he likes me more than you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nuh uh, because I'm gonna share my pillow with him and my pillow is the best pillow ever."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No! I'll share my pillow with him!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your pillow is awful, he doesn't want it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes he does!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No he doesn't."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kun sighs and tries to drag them away from the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright boys, let's just let Donghyuck rest for a little bit now, okay? Go play to your room please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yukhei and Yangyang look at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ok papa, you're right, Xuxi is being annoying and disturbing Haechan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, you are!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatever you say. Anyway, before we go, Haechan, would you say a baby shoe is a shoe made for a baby or a shoe that is- OW!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kun lightly pinches their ears as he guides them away from Donghyuck. He has his assertive face on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's enough, go play somewhere else."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boys do as told, Yangyang grumbling to himself as they walk away to their room, and Kun comes back to Donghyuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can rest now sweetheart, I'll call you when lunch is ready, okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I can't sleep Mister Kun, my head is hurting very much..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kun thinks for a moment before getting up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Im gonna go get you some medicine, I'll be right back."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck doesn't really like medicine, but if he has to take some to get his headache to go away, then he will be a big boy and do it. So he takes the syrup he is offered when Kun returns, and he doesn't even complain about it. His dads would be proud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kun comes back again after putting the medicine away, Donghyuck is still not feeling well. He wonders if this medicine even works. Kun chuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It'll still take a few minutes before you start feeling better."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck doesn't like that, he wants to feel better <i>now</i>. He's tired and he wants to sleep and he can't. He frowns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm... Well, what if I stay here with you and give you a cuddle?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck nods. He did like cuddles a lot, maybe it would help...!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kun lays down on the couch, hugging Donghyuck to his chest. It was suddenly a hundred times more cosy. He kisses the top of Donghyuck's head, and it's as if suddenly the headache starts becoming weaker and weaker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck feels himself drift to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wakes up a few hours later with a delicious smell. Kun isn't by his side anymore. His tummy is asking for food, but he decides to be lazy and stay in the couch for a few more minutes. That is, until he feels someone gently touch his shoulder. He opens his eyes and sees Xiaojun in front of him, a small smile on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Haechannie, papa said I should come call you so you can have lunch with us. But if you're too tired you can sleep more I think."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm hungry!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck gets up from the couch. Xiaojun holds his hand to take him to the kitchen, afraid he would get dizzy again. The boy asks Donghyuck if he's better, to which he nods after thinking for a little bit. His head still hurts a little, but at least it isn't as unbearable as before. Plus, he doesn't feel as cold anymore, nor as tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the kitchen, everyone is already sitting down, Kun putting food on the plates. All the boys start making a ruckus once they see Donghyuck until Xiaojun shushes them, warning them that Donghyuck's head would start hurting a lot again if they weren't quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were all sitting down and served, they started eating. Hendery whispers from the other side of the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Haechan, me and Lele finished our Lego house and it- "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hendery, you don't have to whisper, you can talk normally as long as you don't shout."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kun laughs at his son's surprised expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, okay! As I was saying, me and Lele finished our Lego house and it looked awesome! But then Xuxi's butt fell on it and destroyed it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yukhei blushes and starts waving his arms in panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It wasn't my fault, Yangyang pushed me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I did not!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes you did!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just touched you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck laughs. Those two sure were at each other's throats today. He was guessing it was still because of the baby shoe thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright boys, no fighting please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang crosses his arms and whispers a "He started it." under his breath, to which Kun simply rolls his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenle pokes Donghyuck's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Haechannie, after eating do you want to sleep more or play with us?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks expectantly at Donghyuck, but quickly adds an "It's okay if you want to sleep more!", so that the other wouldn't feel pressured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want to play! I'm feeling better!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck notices how all the boys smile excitedly at that, which makes him smile as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We could all do my new puzzle if you guys wanted...!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xiaojun looks excited about sharing his puzzle, and Donghyuck thinks it's cute. Yukhei throws his arms up enthusiasticly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love puzzles! I can never find the pieces that go together, but I love them!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenle starts wiggling in his chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wanna do the puzzle too!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few more excited interventions, it was decided that everyone would do the puzzle together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With everything in the kitchen cleaned up, the boys went to the living room while Xiaojun went to get the puzzle. When he came back, they were all amazed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Woah, that puzzle has 500 pieces!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, it's very hard, that's why I wanted to do it with you guys!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hendery lazily waves his hand in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For me it's easy, I'm really good at puzzles."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For me it's even easier, because I'm better at puzzles than Hendery."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No you're not!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes I am! I bet you all my car toys that I can do more parts of the puzzle than you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yeah? Then I bet... All my glittery pens!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They shake hands and look at the puzzle box Xiaojun has on his hands, waiting for him to open it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as he does, he asks everyone to wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please don't lose any pieces!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the warning, they all start assembling pieces, some quicker, some slower, but all having fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Junnie, I can't find the piece that fits this one...!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay Lele, I'll help you search and then we can do that part together."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenle scoots closer to Xiaojun and gives him a thankful hug before they start looking for the piece they need. Donghyuck was about to offer to help when he notices the mess going on in Yukhei's side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Xuxi, none of those pieces go together...!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yukhei looks at him, confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then takes a look at the pieces Donghyuck had assembled, then at the ones in front of Xiaojun and Chenle, then the ones Yangyang and Hendery were focused on putting together, and finally, at his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... Oh man, I spent so long on this!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pouts and defeatedly drops his head on the table. Donghyuck giggles and gets a bit closer to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll help you out. One of your pieces even fits my part of the puzzle!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck points at one of the pieces that Yukhei had forced to fit among the others, so Yukhei takes it and assembles it where the younger tells him to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The perfect fit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well done Xuxi! See, you can do it! Let's do the rest together."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck smiles brightly at his friend, and Yukhei's eyes are suddenly very shiny. They look pretty like that, Donghyuck thinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of hours pass before Kun enters the living room. Most of the boys aren't as focused on completing the puzzle anymore. Donghyuck is trying to stack as many puzzle pieces as he can on top of Yukhei's head, the latter trying to remain as still as possible, which, for such an energetic child, is proven to be very difficult. Chenle is resting his head on Xiaojun's lap, raising two puzzle pieces above himself and playing with them as if they were airplanes. Xiaojun was still trying to complete the puzzle, one hand petting Chenle's head while the other searched for the needed piece. Kun almost didn't want to bother them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Junnie, could you come help me for a moment?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He playfully winks at Xiaojun when the boy turns, making him become very excited, running to the kitchen after carefully removing Chenle from his lap. Kun is about to follow when he notices something missing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are Hendery and Yangyang?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenle shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They said they were going to play with Yangyang's cars because the puzzle was boring."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kun considers checking on them just to make sure they aren't destroying the house, but that option is quickly discarded when Yukhei runs to him and holds onto his leg, trying to drag him to the puzzle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Papa, come see how good me and Haechan are at puzzles! He helped me a lot, but I did some parts all by myself!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kun chuckles, approaching the other boys and leaning down to take a look at what they had spent the afternoon doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is that so? I'm really proud."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenle gets up and starts tugging impatiently at his dad's sleeve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm also good at puzzles papa! Me and Junnie did this whooole part together!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kun laughs at his son's cuteness and ruffles his hair, only to leave a kiss on his forehead after. Then, looking at the puzzle again, he realizes that the parts fit together, so he assembles them, and then Hendery's, Yangyang's, and the pieces the boys had been playing with, making them all become ecstatic. Chenle starts shouting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Junnie, papa finished our puzzle!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few noises are heard from the kitchen and in no time Xiaojun is running to the living room as fast as his tiny feet allow him. There are small chocolate stains suspiciously close to his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow Mister Kun, you are so smart!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenle and Yukhei nod their heads proudly, agreeing with Donghyuck's statement, but Xiaojun is too busy carefully inspecting the puzzle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, he gasps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Theres a piece missing!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that, the rest of the boys gasp as well, and start searching everywhere. As Yukhei is looking under the table, Kun snorts when he sees the piece cosily stuck on his hair. He grabs it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here it is babies."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yukhei hits his head on the table with how fast he tries to get up, but they all cheer. Kun offers the piece to Xiaojun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wanna do the honors?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xiaojun takes the piece excitedly, but then stops for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face. Then he gives the piece to Yukhei.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should do it Xuxi! Because you always say you can't do puzzles, but you can!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenle joins in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And because it was in your hair."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck laughs at the younger, and Yukhei decides that it's time to complete the puzzle, so he places the piece on it's spot, right where it belongs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all step back and look at the puzzle. It shows a variety of flowers, all in different sizes, shapes and colours. It looks beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all cheer happily. Yukhei goes to hug Xiaojun, lifting him up and spinning him around while Donghyuck and Chenle hold hands and jump up and down in a circle. Kun can only watch fondly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, I think that after all this hard work you guys deserve a treat."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yukhei, Donghyuck and Chenle yell excitedly, but Xiaojun just runs to the kitchen while shouting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not done yet!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boys look confused, but Kun is quick to distract them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why don't we go call Hendery and Yangyang? They probably want cake too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all head to the room and find both boys laying down on the ground, scribbling on some pieces of paper with glittery pens. Kun chooses to ignore the mess of toys around them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, papa made cake! Come eat!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boys startle when they hear Yukhei's voice, and gasp when they see Donghyuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Papa, you ruined our surprise!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kun raises an eyebrow. Of course he was the one to blame, for whatever reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah! Me and Hendery were making drawings for Haechan but it was a surprise and now you ruined it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man rolls his eyes at how dramatic his sons were, but couldn't help but peek when they gave their papers to Donghyuck, who seemed to be very excited about them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We made this because you were sick and we don't want you to be sick because we want you to be happy, and also because we were bored of playing with the toys."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hendery nods and shows his drawing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is you and me and Chenle, and also a sun and clouds and a tree, and flowers and a butterfly."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Yangyang shows his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And this is me and papa and Xiaojun and Xuxi, and a sun because I didn't know Hendery drew one too, and also flowers and our house. The house is very small because it's far away and because I didn't have more space to draw it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We wanted to make everyone together but it was too many people so we had to draw in different papers. But look at this secret surprise!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two boys hold their sheets of paper right next to each other, revealing a heart in the middle, one side of it on Hendery's part, and the other on Yangyang's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They look expectantly at Donghyuck, who is amazed. His friends were really creative, and everything looked so shiny and glittery!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love it! Can I keep them and take them to my room?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boys smile widely and answer with a "Yes!" in unison, giving Donghyuck the drawings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenle pouts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want a drawing too..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We'll make one for you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before any of them gets to grab a pen, Kun reminds them of the cake waiting to be eaten, and the idea of drawing vanishes into the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When everyone gets to the kitchen, Xiaojun is already there. They all sit at the table and get excited when they take a look at the cake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Surprise!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is covered in chocolate, and on top there are colorful smarties spelling out "HAECHAN".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Since you were sick in the morning, I asked papa to let me put your name on the cake so you would be happy! I wanted to use more smarties but I ate the rest of them, sorry..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kun snorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wasn't licking the spoon enough for you...?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xiaojun smiles bashfully, and Donghyuck gets up to give him a hug and thank him. Everyone was being so nice to him, he felt really loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's no fair, no one told me and Chenle that we were supposed to make gifts for Haechan!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah! Not fair!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both sulk and, if it wasn't for the cake, they would surely have threatened to leave the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on boys, Donghyuck doesn't mind. Let's just eat peacefully."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck is the first to get a slice. He was ready to dig in, but is interrupted by Yukhei.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, I know! Me and Chenle will feed the cake to Haechan!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, great idea!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck tries to refuse politely, not wanting to make the boys sad. He was big, he could eat by himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<i>Pleeeease</i> Haechannie...!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, having both Yukhei and Chenle make their puppy eyes at you is intense, to say the least. They knew which cards to play and they played them well. Donghyuck could never say no to those looks. So he resigned himself to his destiny and opened his mouth, as to tell them they had won the battle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck felt embarrassed if he was being honest, and he could feel himself blush, but if it made his friends happy, then he'd endure the cooing thrown his way and the giggles around the table. Not to mention the terrible aim that was turning his face into a literal chocoball.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes, when Yukhei and Chenle had finally given up and focused on their own slices of cake, the bell rang, and a few seconds later Donghyuck's dads were in the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ran to them, hugged them and gave them kisses, laughing when he noticed he had gotten chocolate on their cheeks. He assured them that he was feeling better, and that his head didn't even hurt anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were convinced to stay for a bit longer when Kun offered cake to Taeyong and Taeil. However, as soon as they sat down, Xiaojun climbed to Taeil's lap to tell him about his puzzle, to which the older listened with interest, and Chenle grabbed Taeyong's arm and hugged it as he told him how great he had been at feeding Donghyuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And then me and Xuxi said 'Say ahhh' and then he did and we gave him cake and we made him eat everything because we want his cheeks to stay round and cute forever!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles fondly and pinches Chenle's cheek. He didn't know how, but that kid always managed to be the most endearing little thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few moments later, Donghyuck says goodbye to Kun and to all of his friends with a hug and a promise of coming back to play soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrive to their home, Donghyuck immediately runs to his room, placing his drawings neatly on his bedside drawer. He hears his dad tell him to go take a shower and that they were going to have a movie night after dinner, so he gets excited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, while they were on the couch cuddling and watching a movie that Donghyuck chose, Taeil looks at his phone and giggles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look baby, your friends said 'Tell Haechannie we hope he feels better!' and sent you this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil shows the phone to Donghyuck, and in it is displayed a picture of his friends and Mister Kun, all in their pajamas, making kissy faces. The boy's heart feels warm and happy at the sight of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We should send one back, take a picture of the three of us Taeilie!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To think he was feeling so awful in the morning, and that now he was in his parents' arms, all warm and cozy, taking a picture to share with his amazing friends... He smiled his happiest smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because Donghyuck was feeling better than ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this little fic was enjoyable! It sure was lovely to write, I love babies and fluffiness ;v;<br/>If you did enjoy it please dont be afraid to leave kudos or maybe even a comment, they always brighten my mood and i appreciate them a lot! &lt;3</p>
<p> </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>